Into The Ocean
by LiliNeko
Summary: OneshotSongfic AU, HumanMermaid plot. Misty’s a mermaid who had to return back to her MerCity as she secretly left her love, Prince Gary, without a reason why. Being so heartbroken, Gary decides to ends his life deep into the ocean. Egoshipping R


Into The Ocean

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. Or somewhat the same plot line from the old-short version of 'The Little Mermaid' I also do not own the song, "Into The Ocean" by Blue October. So please don't sue me!

Warning: Swearwords and Sexual Theme Situations

Ages:

Gary and Misty – 18   
May and Daisy – 26  
Violet – 25  
Lily – 24  
King S. Oak – '…'

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Bold Font: The lyrics to the song

"**Into The Ocean"**

  
Present Time – Inside the Royal Castle Near the Cliff by the Ocean

_King S. Oak and Princess May,_

_I am sorry to say Grandfather, that I will not be able to be your heir to the kingdom. Ever since the day Misty left without a word, I lost all my will to live on. By the time you read this letter my body, mind and soul will be in the deep depths of the ocean. Where that is the closest thing I'll be to Misty, as she loved the ocean dearly. But please don't hate Misty for my decision as well I know you two are mostly likely horrified and disappointed in me on my choice of action. But I just can't sleep, eat or function right anymore. May, my dear sister, I love you dearly and I am sorry to now put you in the spot to take over as Queen when the time comes. But I know you'll be one hell of a Queen, just make sure you find the right guy that is suitable to help you rule the kingdom. Grandfather and May, please take care and I will be at peace with myself soon. Good Bye._

_Gary  
_  
Princess May, with medium dark brown hair that flowed over her shoulder covering her pearl white, off the shoulder gown, grabbed the letter out of her grandfather's hand to see it was in fact Gary's handwriting. Princess May couldn't believe what she just heard when her grandfather just got done read the letter. Princess May looked back with teary eyes at her grandfather who just frowned, letting out a heavy sigh as he slowly adjusted his royal red cape over his white royal attire.

"We must stop him Grandfather!" Princess May grabbed a hold of King S. Oak's arm as to only still receive a heartbreaking look from him.

"It's too late, my granddaughter. Knowing Gary he late last night or early this morning before the sun came out. That way no one would have spotted him set sailing out into the ocean horizon. I'm sorry to say, your brother, Gary might already be at peace with is mind and soul."

"What does this mean? What are we going to do grandfather?"

"There's only one thing to do, announce to the kingdom that you're the new heir. As February 14th, XxXx marks Prince Gary's tragic death at sea. It's his choice, I am sad too but we can't do anything. Come on my granddaughter, we have to get ready." King S. Oak gave Princess May a hug and then took her hand to head to Royal Hall to meet up with his Counselors for a meeting.

**I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore  
Without a life that's sadly stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine   
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like "Fourteen miles away"**

  
6 Months Ago – Outside of the Castle in the Town's Market

A tall young man, made his way through the town's market with little brown spikes sticking out of his dusty-black cloth hooded cape over a pair of blue-purple pants. Trying to kill some time and trying not to be noticed by the town's people, Prince Gary had his head down most of the time as he just causally did some quick glances here and there to anything that caught his eyes. After walking around the market for another 10 minutes straight, Gary came across a Fisherman's stand and over heard their conversation about the ancient myth about an existent of a City of Mermaids and Mermen of over thousands years. Which is said supposedly located somewhere pass the ocean horizon and how if the ship were at a certain spot of the ocean, they would be able to see the Marble Mer-Kingdom and city. But no one knows if it's true for anyone who has set sail and tried, has never come back alive as well their ship. After hearing about the 'supposed' City of Mer-people, Gary let out a grin and turned around heading back to his castle to get ready for an exciting adventure.  
_  
'So a City of Mermaids passed the horizon? And no one knows if it exists? Tsh, I have the best ship around…'_ Gary let out a bigger grin. _'…Yes, about time for an adventure. I was getting really bored. Hmmm, can't let King S. Oak or Princess May found out about this. They aren't going to let me go alone since I can't swim. Must think of a way to escape from the guards and castle without being noticed…'_

Next Morning - Right Before the Sunrise

Gary set sail out towards the ocean when he managed to put some sleeping potion into the night shift guards' drink that came with their 'lunch' when it was served to them by the night shift maids. Out on the ocean and controlling the sailing of his ship, Gary enjoyed the cool breeze hitting against his face as he watched the sun slowly raising up from way beyond deep the horizon. Gary turned around to see he had sailed out pretty far out on the ocean as he could barely see the castle. After taking off his dusty-black cloth hooded cape, Gary fixed his yellow and green necklace over his long sleeve blue-violet shirt over his dark navy pants as he then let out a nice stretch.

"Gary, you are a genius, with the sleeping potion in the guard's drink. Haha…" Gary then let out a sigh and grabbed a hold of the wheel. "…Now how far am I supposed to go? And damn, I wish I got another clue to where that one spot was. Eh, whatever I have all morning and day to sail and look into the water. The ocean is so peaceful and there's like barely storms happening out here. I wonder why no one's ever made it back alive." Gary turned around to see that he could no longer see any outline figure of the Kingdom as he got the feeling he was almost at the horizon of the ocean.

---THUD--- Next thing Gary knew, he was being thrown against the wall of his ship when something big hit the side of the ship from underneath. After a moment to realize or collect what just happened, Gary finally got back onto his feet to look over the railing of the ship to see a bunch of dark long silhouettes swimming around and surrounding his ship. Before Gary could panic or think of something, he lost his balance again by a few more hard hits by the water creatures from below. What Gary and the town's fishermen's didn't know was that there was a Mermaid City that indeed exists but it was protected by thousands assorted 'water Pokemon creatures' of the ocean. But the main protectors were the blue sea dragon like Pokemon creatures, the fierce Gyarados. Gary got up and regained his balance on his feet once again as he then took a hold of the ship's wheel to keep it in line. Not moments later after getting control of his ship, Gary was left bewildered when he saw 6 blue sea dragons pop up above the water, lined up next to each other and all stared down at his ship.

"I never thought I would ever see the sea dragon, GyaradosAnd all my luck, there's 6 of them. This isn't a good sign. I have to turn this ship around!" Gary started turning the wheel trying to get his ship heading back towards the Kingdom. But unfortunately to worsen Gary's luck, all 6 Gyarados started to swim in a circle with each other. As it somewhat seem a weird ritual to Gary when he turned his head after hearing load roars from all of them.

Every second that went by, the waves of the ocean came rapidly from every side hitting against the ship, as it was making it hard for Gary to steer his ship. Now somewhat got the time to panic, Gary didn't realize all 6 Gyarados increased their speed in their circle of dance to summon up their ultimate attack, Dragon rage. Gary suddenly had to let go of his wheel, for it started to spin out of control due to his ship being sucked in towards a huge water cyclone. Not even a spilt second to think, Gary's ship was ripped apart in an instant as he went flying into the water cyclone along with the broken pieces of the ship.

**Now floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my   
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just ran out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be be**

Deep Down Under the Ocean –Not too Far from the Many Gyarados Protectors – At the Mermaid City

"Misty! Misty! Like, where are you?" Daisy yelled out, tucking one side of her long golden blond hair behind her ear. As the rested flowed around her and parts of it covered her white seashell bra that matched her white flower shape on her red fin. Looking around and panicking due to the warning and signs from the Gyarados above water, Daisy continued swimming around a bit further away from the marble house. Daisy turned to look over when she heard Violet's voice calling out towards her.

"Daisy! Like, I didn't see Misty at the market!" Violet yelled out as she flapped her purple fin with a teal heart shape on the side that matched her teal seashell bra, towards Daisy. Violet's long blue-purple hair flowed behind her back as she had a worry expression on her face along with Daisy's. She and Daisy turned around to face their other younger sister, Lily with pink hair to her shoulder that almost matched her light pink fin with a purple butterfly wings shape that matched her purple seashell bra.

"Daisy, Violet! Like Misty's water Pokemon pets aren't at the house! You don't think she left outside the city because of what I said? Like, I was only teasing her about how she can't find an interesting item that we all haven't seen from the sunken)ships."

"Oh gawd, you like don't think Misty is really out of our city limits to see if she could like find something?" Violet asked.

"Like, knowing Misty and how suborned she is, I think she is. I just hope she took cover when she heard the Gyarados' roar. Now all we can do is like, wait for our baby sister to return."

About Over Two Hours Later - Up at the Surface of the Ocean

Gary couldn't help but to feel he was somewhat lucky to be able to grab a hold onto a big piece of his ship that floated above the surface compared to the other pieces that sunk deep into the ocean. Gary didn't realize he has been in the cold water for a little over two hours since the Gyarados disappeared back into the water after the cyclone did the damage. Even though he did feel somewhat lucky, like only 5 percent, as the remaining 95 percent, he felt doomed, as he clearly didn't know if he was going to be rescued by anyone. Due to not letting anyone know at the castle that he took off to sea by himself but a shred of hope was still in him. As he just hoped that the guards or anyone noticed the ship is gone and he's nowhere to be found. Being soaked and numb to death by the below freezing cold water, Gary started talking out loud to keep himself awake due to being really sluggish. As he didn't realize a lot of different shaped silhouettes of more water creatures beneath him.

"Ok, there's no reason to freak out…May will notice that I am gone as she…Has the habit to look for me so…I can cover for her so she can go out into the town…That way King S. Oak won't suspect a thing—"

---BAM--- Gary lost his grip on the piece he was hanging dear life onto when something hit it underneath. With little energy and couldn't think straight, Gary didn't react in time to reach and grab a hold of the floating piece as he slowly started sinking down. Trying as hard as he could with the remaining energy, Gary started to kick his legs and swung his arms to swim upwards. But Gary realized he was a bit on shortage of air as he lost his momentum on his somewhat 'swimming'. Getting really light headed and his vision getting really blurry, Gary saw a bunch of different size and colored water Pokemon creatures swimming around. Before passing out of into unconsciousness with his last bit of air, Gary saw a big blur what seems like a face with long orange hair that flowed around the face. As the face got closer towards his face, covering his mouth on giving some air for the time beginning, he shut his eyes and blacked out.

Misty pulled away from the young brunette's face as she told her Horsea to blow a big bubble around his head so he could still be able to breathe while still being pbeing out cold. Not caring for color matching, Misty's yellow star on her light blue fin didn't matchher light purple pink seashell bra as she had a set of mini purple shells as her necklace. Misty grabbed a hold of the brunette but due to him being unconscious, it was a bit hard for her to take Gary back up above the water and take him back to land. She then called Corsola to help her out as Corsola swum underneath the lower half of Gary's leg while Misty had a hold and pulled his upper body. As she carefully tried not touching bubble around his head so it won't pop. Along with all Misty's other water Pokemon pets, they finally popped up from underneath the water as Misty then had Gary's arm around over her shoulder as she carried most of his upper weight and Corsola still holding his lower half as they quickly swum their way towards the human land. Not wanting to put Gary on one of her water pets, just incase he regained consciousness, he won't freak out as much compared only just seeing her upper body. But Misty still had her water pets around her, as they are there to protect her from any harm. The speed of her swimming, Misty wasn't too far reaching what seems a private vacant beach as she and her water pets made near a big boulder in the water. Misty tried to think of a way to get the young man on the beach, that way she didn't risk the chance of being seen. Misty finally came up with an idea of having the brunette lay on Starmie as her pet would be able still be under water, making it seem Gary's body was floating above water. Before Misty decided to put Gary on Starmie, she took one last look at him and instantly it was love at first sight. But soon reality hit her as she knew that there was no way of being able to see him again. She then ordered her Psyduck to use 'amnesia' on Gary's memory of the moment when he saw her before passing out. Misty let out a frown but wanted something to remember him by as she spotted the weird looking necklace around his neck. Misty then placed Gary on his back on top of Starmie and before she ordered Starmie to drop him off in the shallow part of the waters, she took Gary's necklace. Letting out a tiny smile Misty stared at her the necklace after placing it around her neck as a reminder of him and to show her sisters that she found something unique. Misty and her remaining water pets watched from a far seeing the Starmie managed to have Gary washed up on shore. After Starmie safely returned back to Misty, they all headed back home as she just hoped that the brunette will be ok.  
  
Underwater – The Mermaid City

About an hour that had already passed, Daisy, Violet and Lily where outside in front of their house waiting for their baby sister's return. Not moments later, Lily spotted Misty and her water pets from a far as she was the first one to swim up to Misty. Lily then gave Misty a hug but then pulled away for a scolding.

"You like, have the worst timing ever Misty! Just because I was teasing you, you didn't like, have to take off and put yourself in danger!" Lily said as she roughly shook Misty but then receives a weird and daze reply.

"Uh? I'm sorry to make you worry Lily. But I'm thankful of your teasing earlier this morning." Misty let out a smile, as she didn't pay to much attention to Lily's confused reaction and along with Daisy and Violet swimming up to her.

"Like Misty are you ok? Normally you're like arguing back with Lily but right now you're thanking her? You didn't like, hit your head on anything because of the danger warning that happened hours ago?" Violet said as she then pointed out the necklace around Misty's neck. "That's an interesting looking necklace you have on you."

"Oh this thing?" Misty grabbed the necklace and let out a big smile. "Well I found something right? That's why I'm thankful to Lily's teasing because if she didn't I wouldn't have met Gary when I went out of the city limits."

"Whoa, like who's this 'Gary'?" Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow at Misty's weird behavior. Waiting for an answer from Misty, all she got was her baby sister's smiling and looking at the back of the yellow and green necklace. Daisy then got closer and examined the back of the necklace to see 'Gary' engraved. "Like, don't tell me that you met a human after Gyarados Dragon Rage attack?"

"Uh, well short of? I took this necklace from him before he was placed back on land." Misty replied slowly as she then felt Daisy's hand gripping at both her shoulders.

"Like Misty, please tell me he didn't see you! You know how like, dangerous it is if that human knows if we exist?"

"Daisy it's ok. He only saw my face before he passed out when I gave him mouth to mouth. And to be on the safe side I had Psyduck use his 'amnesia' on him. I just couldn't let a human drown in front of my face. He was a reeeal cute one too." Misty said her last sentence like she was hit by Luvdisc's kiss. But then her attitude changed as all her sisters' caught on when Misty spoke up again in a sad tone while slowly swimming away towards the house. "He's human and I'm a mermaid. So it doesn't matter. But oh how I wish to be able to see him again, even if it's only for a day or even less."

"We all like, know that behavior. She's young and…" Lily said as shook her head and then looked at Violet.

"So like, in love. We all went through it around her age and now it's finally Misty's turn. But like why a human of all guys she had to fall head over heels for?"

"Love hits at us fast I guess? But like you do know what this means? We sooo got to find that one spell to be able to have human legs." Daisy said with a big smile on her face.

"Like totally! Let's do for Misty! She so deserves some happiness." Violet said to Daisy and Lily as they also joined in on her cheer.

After all three sisters cheered, they looked towards their house to see Misty swimming pass one of the windows still looking at the necklace with a big smile. As Daisy, Violet and Lily made an agreement that they weren't going to mention anything to Misty before they find that one spell that has not been used for hundred of years. Also they didn't want to risk mentioning just in case if they couldn't find it, as would crush Misty's hope.

**I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)  
Let the rain of what I feel right now... come down  
Let the rain come down**

A Few Days Later – Underwater Mermaid City – Inside the Waterflower's House

Misty lay across in her blue shell bed with all her water pets around her as talking to them and aimlessly fiddled with the yin yang necklace. Misty then out a sigh and not realizing that she has been very less productive around the house and not wanting to do leave her room to adventure out with her water Pokemon pets. Since Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen, Psyduck, Horsea, Politoed, Corsola, Luvdisc and her baby Azurill were the bunch of pets that has been closest to Misty, they all stayed by her side to keep her company until she felt better from being love struck or until all her sisters decide to talk to their youngest master. Sulking and talking to her water Pokemon pets peacefully, Misty was startled to death as she got up in a flash when Daisy, Violet, Lily and the remaining water Pokemon pets; Dewgong, Seaking and the other Luvdisc swum in her room. With each sisters excitedly yelled out one word after another.

"OH." Daisy said while she held tight onto a rolled up scroll.

"MY." Violet said with a pair of scissors in her right hand and a big empty bottle with a cork in it in the other hand.

"GAWD!" Lily yelled out, holding onto one of the many collectable items that she found from sunken ships. As it was a yellow spaghetti strap dress which seems to be at knee length.

Misty raised an eyebrow and waited for her sisters to continue but only to receive smiles, smirks and then giggle fits. a bit impatient, Misty had to ask as she mimicked her sisters' 'valley talk' while clapping her hands together with a sarcastic smile. "Liiike, Whaaat?"

"Like, don't try to be sarcastically cute with that attitude. Like how about look a bit more alive or I'll have to cut that hair of yours to bring the shock back into your life." Violet said.

"Like totally Misty, the aura you've been letting out feels like a dead floating corpse or something." Lily said in a teasing tone while sticking out her tongue.

"Hey what's the deal of barging here and giving me the 3rd degree? If you guys don't have anything important, I really just want to be alone right now with my necklace." Misty said in a sulking tone as she flopped back down onto her shell bed. But Misty turned her head to look at all three of her sisters when Daisy spoke up.

"Oh it's like important. Something that will like, blow your mind. Buuut let me ask you this, you don't care what you have to like do or care about the amount of time to be able to see that lover human boy?"

"Where are you going with this question of yours? Are you saying that there is a wa—" Misty was cut off by all three sisters when they excitedly squeal at the same time and nodded. Misty then shot her whole body up straight and squealed. "Waaah! Oh my gawd! I can't believe this! You all three are the best sisters ever! You guy's really going to let me able to see Gary on land and how long? But how?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daisy let out a tiny smile but also a sigh. "Well like before grandmother passed away before you were born, she like told us that there's lots of forgotten spells among us as we all like remember a spell that grandmother mentioned about being able to have human legs. But of course there's like, always a catch on making a magic potion spell. So listen carefully it's up to you as it says on this glossed scroll that we had to like, dig up through scrolls after scrolls in all the libraries in this Mer-City. Like anyways there are a lot of steps and conditions. You'll be able to have human legs after drinking the potion but you like, must not mention about being a mermaid at all or else you'll get your fin back and like who ever sees it, your body will let out an aura that could hurt or kill them badly. But going on, the amount of time you are allowed to have your set of legs is when your hair is like, grows back to its original length."

"Wait so my hair has to be cut?" Misty asked as she grabbed a hold of her hair off to one side.

"Like yeah. You're hair is like the main ingredient for this potion along with the help of our water Pokemon pets techniques. So like when we cut your hair, you are not allowed to cut or trim your hair when you're like on land. When your hair is like grown to its original length you'll feel a sensational tingle through your legs with a 24 hour notice. As it's a sign to let back into the ocean, once you hit the ocean water with the 24 hours you'll get your fin back. This potion is a one time deal like because ones body can't take another dose of this potion, got it? And so like, do you still want to go through with it?" Daisy asked with a sincere smile.

"Yes, I want to go through it. And I really appreciate all your hard work to send me above off to the human land." Misty said with a giggle as she went in for a group hug feeling their love for her. "Well let's get the magic potion spell made!"

A Couple of Hours Later – Above Land

Gary walked along the side of the castle's beach when he managed to escape the castle from the guards after being punished on not able to leave the castle for a while. As it was an ordered by King S. Oak to have a look out on Gary but of course with the help of his sister, he was outside of the castle. Even though it seems like it's going to rain, Gary didn't care, as he just wanted out of the castle to think to himself. Gary stopped at the spot of the shore where he was found passed out a few days ago after him being way out deep in the ocean. Looking out into the ocean's horizon, Gary tried real hard to recall on how he escaped the near death experience that happened. He then sat down on the sand and just enjoyed the cool breeze blowing from the ocean as in the corner of his eyes, he saw something like a weird faint glow by a big the boulder in the water.

**Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection   
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
The jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing)**

Right when Gary looked in the direction of the faint glow by the boulder, it had disappeared as he saw major splashing. Looking a bit harder, he noticed a pair of arms and a head popping up above and then down in the water. Not even a second later after seeing the redhead bobbing up and down, Gary started panicking when he realized that person might be drowning.

'Why is there a person in the water at a time like this? And of course when I don't have any guards around, I got to go in and try to save that person!" Gary looked around to see if he could find any thing that could help him float in the water. But he had no luck on finding anything. "Damn it, I can't go back to get help. It'll be too late. Ah' the hell with it! Here goes nothing." Gary quickly took off his dusty-black hooded cape along with his long white dressy collar shirt. He was left in his black pants and boots as he then decided to run into the water and hoped to the heavens above that he could at least mange to doggy-paddle to the person.

Out in the Water by the Boulder - A Few Minutes Before the Glow

Misty hide behind the boulder when she couldn't believe she spotted a figure, as she knew it was Gary due to his spiky hairdo. Misty, with her red hair cut to her chin and a small potion bottle in her hand. She then gave each one of her water Pokemon pet a hug also including Daisy's when she sent her pets to go along with Misty for protection. After giving out hugs, Misty smiled and spoke up to all the water Pokemon.

"I love you and I'm going to miss you all. Thank you for coming out to see me off. You all behave and help out Daisy, Violet and Lily until I return, ok?" Misty received nods as she then poked her head out from behind the boulder to see Gary now sitting down at the shore. "Oh great, my sisters told me to take the potion near the shore. I can't do that now I guess I have no choice to take it here." Misty said out loud as she felt a nudge from her Azurill, giving out a concern look along with the others. "I know Daisy said that I might not be able to get a hang of using my legs right away, especially in the water trying to swim. But now I have no choice but don't worry, there's nothing I can't achieve in minutes. I'll get swimming in the water with my human legs in no time." Misty said with a wink as she pulled the cork off the potion and drank the whole bottle it.

Azurill, Corsola, Goldeen, Horsea, Psyduck, Politoed, Staryu, Starmie, Seaking, both Luvdisc and Dewgong watched one of their masters being taken over by a yellow faint glow. But right when the glow disappeared they all notice their master sinking underneath the water as some of them where under the water at her new pair of legs pushing her above. As she used her arms to stay above, they all knew that she could still breathe underwater. But they knew that it would be just weird if someone spotted her coming out from the water walking at the bottom floor of the ocean then compared to swimming above to the shore. All but one, Dewgong was helping out their master to help her to get the usage of her legs, as Dewgong spotted a human figure in the water slowly swimming towards them. Being on guard of his master's safety and not knowing it was 'Gary', he let out one of his attacks aiming it at Gary's legs from underneath the water.

Misty felt the tempter of the water changed when she realized that Dewgong used his ice beam technique but she wasn't too sure why. But soon realized when she looked in the direction it went, she panicked when the attack went heading towards Gary when he was in the water. Misty then ordered Dewgong to advert his attack a bit off course because she knew him but it was too late, as it hit Gary. Misty grabbed a hold onto Dewgong when she knew he didn't mean it as he hinted her that he'll take her over to where Gary's at in the water when he disappeared under the water.

**Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending   
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed and floated into space**

Even through it seem really embarrassing that he had to doggie-paddle in the water, Gary couldn't let his ego get in the way from trying to save another person. As he did manage to slowly doggie-paddled towards the boulder but only made it half way before his leg was suddenly frozen in a big block of ice. As Gary let out a loud grunted and started panicking when he knew he had to take a big breathe while quickly sinking underneath the water by the heavy weight around his legs. Gary had his eyes closed due to the blurriness vision he was getting under the water but then opened his eyes when he felt his legs a bit lighter. For some reason there was a sense of a déj? vu feeling when Gary saw a red head in front of him with her lips over his mouth, giving him extra air to breathe as he felt her grabbing a hold of him. Gary didn't know how the ice has suddenly disappeared; which was due to Dewgong's aurora beam. Gary at the moment didn't think too much of the mysterious redhead closed next to him as he starting kicking his legs along with her swimming upwards to the water surface. After popping up above water, Gary didn't say anything as he was a bit more focused on the two of them trying to swim back to shore. By now, Misty got a hang of using her legs in the water but she didn't say anything, as she was too occupied on trying to get her and Gary back to shore. About a few minutes swimming back to the shore, Gary was happy to feel the sand beneath him as he slowly crawled out of the water on all fours and then sat down and Misty did same but sat on top of her legs. Misty looked up at Gary and was about to speak up but Gary beat her to it.

"What kind of idiotic girl are you to be out in the water at a time like this? What kind of stunt were you trying to pull stupid? You knew how to swim but you made it look like you were drowning!" Gary shouted at Misty not expecting her to reply back in an angrily tone.

"Idiotic girl and stupid?! What's the deal calling me names? I just saved your life! And this how you're treating me? And I didn't ask for your help in the first place!"

"Saved my life? Well it didn't need to be saved if you didn't make it look like you were drowning! It's kind of hard to ignore when you were bobbing up and down in the water! So I had no choice but to go out into the water. You should be grateful that I risked my life on trying to save you!" Gary said giving Misty a fierce look while receiving nothing but a glare back.

_'Oh my gawd, I can't believe how rude he could be! I didn't expect him to be like this…' _Misty still stared back in silence at Gary while fiddling with the string of Gary's necklace around her neck. But at the same time, she couldn't help but to admire his bare upper body when he wasn't looking at her._ '…Well I do have to admit his upper body is a bit more built than the mer-guys back at home.'_

Gary sat in his spot for a few more seconds after getting over another near death experience in the water. As he was about to get up but he saw out the corner of his eyes the redhead pulling out a yellow and green yin yang pendant out from being tucked under her dress. Gary then grabbed a hold of Misty's wrist and looked into her emerald green eyes with his indigo blue eyes. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"I—Uh, um." Misty wasn't sure how to answer at first, as Gary looked away and with his other free hand turned the yin yang pendant around. As she knew that she got busted because it had his name. Misty then heard him asked once again where she got the necklace when he said it belonged to him and the fact it was missing or lost of 3 days ago. "I um, found at that boulder when I was over there. It was hanging off one of the jagged edge. Could you loosen up your grip?"

"Well thanks for finding it can it have it back? It does belong to me." Gary said as he let go of Misty's wrist and held out his hand for the return of his necklace. But he only ends up getting a fierce headshake back and forth from Misty.

"No, I don't want to!" Misty said as she grabbed a tight hold on the necklace.

"Give it back! Don't make me take it by force! You know who I am right? I'm Price Gary Oak, the heir to this kingdom. Now hand it over!"

"Than take it back by force, I dare you!" Misty shouted and then tucked the pendant back underneath her dress as it lay in between her breasts. Misty let out a smirk but next thing she knew she was on her back with Gary on top of her holding both her arms above her head with one hand against the sand. As she saw Gary's other hand still in mid air near her chest.

"You don't think that a pair of breast is going to stop me is it?" Gary looked down at Misty as he was about to reach towards her chest but out of nowhere a big massive wave knocked him off top of Misty.

Misty was still lying on her back in the same spot as she pushed herself up in a sitting position to look towards at the water to notice two heart shape pets in the distance. Misty let out a smile when she knew they end up using their water pulse technique to push Gary off top of her, as she couldn't help but to blow a kiss towards them. She then looked back over at Gary coughing the water out of his lungs as she crawled over to him. "Hey are you ok?"

"God damn, I had enough of this. Keep the necklace. I'm leaving. Being around you has been nothing but bad luck. But you better take care of that necklace it) was one of my precious belongings." Gary got up a bit angry and took a few steps trying to head over to his shirt and hooded cape. But then he was suddenly knocked down landing onto his stomach when a full body collided from behind. "What the?"

Misty now was on top of Gary's back as she saw him looking over his shoulder with a mad look on his face. "I'm sorry! I lost my footing when I stood up. I guess I'm not use to these leg—I meeean—"

"Would you just get off of me before I throw you off?" Gary asked in a dull tone waiting for Misty to get off. Right when he felt Misty's body off of him, he got up but felt a tug at his pants. As her stood at his spot and let out a sigh. "What?"

"Um I was wondering since the necklace is important to you, let's make a deal." Misty said looking up at Gary who was looking down at her annoyed.

"Make a deal? Why do I have to lower myself to a commoner and make a deal with you to get my necklace back? I could have you thrown into the castle prison cell right now for not returning my necklace—"

"Please hear me out? I have no place to stay and I was wondering if I could stay at your place in exchange for the necklace of yours that I found when you lost it." Misty didn't like lying but she couldn't tell the truth either.

"What do you mean by no place to stay?"

"Well I sailed away from my home town on my little ship. But it got destroyed somewhere on the other side of the horizon of the ocean by these blue dragon like water creatures, Gyarados? I believe is what they're called. I didn't think that I would ever see those creatures in my life. But after they disappeared I was stuck in the cold ocean water floating for hours before being pushed by the waves to that big boulder." Misty said in a sad tone as she pointed at the boulder.

Gary looked over at the boulder and than to the ocean horizon as he couldn't believe the redhead's story was almost exactly like his three days ago. He knew no one in the kingdom knew about it as it was May and the guards who had to save him when he washed up on shore. After coming to the conclusion of being lucky and washed up shore like the random redhead, Gary couldn't ignore her. He then turned around and kneeled down, being at the same level with her. "Fine you got yourself a deal. We'll work something out when we get back to the castle and whatever I come up with you cannot argue with me. Now can I have my necklace back?"

Misty nodded as she took off the necklace and handed over to Gary. She then watched him put back his necklace around his neck as she then once again stood up onto her feet. Misty took a few wobbly steps and end up falling over but this time she was caught by Gary. "I—Uh sorry my legs are…Um—"

"Your legs are probably numb from being in the water for so long. Stand here for a second." Gary said as he slowly let go of Misty for her to stand on her own. 'How in the world did I get tangled up with this redhead?' He then walked over to grab his shirt and hooded cape and shook off all the sand off of both pieces of clothing and back to where Misty was standing. "Here, put this on. When we get back to the castle, you can take a hot bath and we'll discuss more." Gary handed her his hooded cape as he putted on his shirt. Right when he noticed Misty got done putting on his hooded cape, Gary picked her up in a bridal position. He then let out a smirk when he heard her squeak due to being suddenly picked up when she was randomly waving in the direction of boulder in the water. "So what's your name?"

"Misty." She said quietly as she held on tight around Gary's neck fearing that she might be dropped to the ground.

"Just Misty?" Gary asked looking down at Misty as he heard her giving out her last name. "Misty Waterflower eh? It has a cute ring to it but it doesn't suit a feisty commoner like you." Gary let out a chuckle when Misty shot him a glare but all he did was smirked down her. "You know, even though at the moment I'm a bit unlucky to be tangle up in situation like this. You should consider yourself lucky for being carried off like this by a 'Great Prince' like me."

"More like the 'Great Ego-Maniac' if you ask me."

Gary stopped in his track as he stared down at Misty who had a snooty smirk on her face as he let out a low growl towards her. "Well I didn't. You are really on thin ice. Don't forget I still haven't figured out what you'll being doing yet in the castle. So if you don't want to be stuck with something horrible, don't get me angry." Gary said as he caught Misty's glare and was about to say something but shut her mouth closed, pouting. He then let out a smirk, knowing that he got the last laugh.

**I want to swim away but don' know how  
Sometimes it feels like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down**

  
About 3 Months Later

Gary and Misty hooked up sometime after the first month of their agreement of Misty becoming one of the hundreds of maids in the castle. Everything at first was a difficult task to do for Misty, since it was all new to her. But in order to keep her stay in the castle and covered all the 3 course meals each day and night, she got the hang of her duties. Not wanting to leave the castle to wander)off by herself, Misty had a habit of chasing down Gary when she was on her break or on her day off, so she could hang out and get to know him better. At first Gary was a bit annoyed on how Misty didn't leave him alone when he brought her to the castle. But before he knew it, he just got use to her company day after day as he finally realized he started developed feelings for her after a few days when he fully recovered from being heaved down with a nasty fever. As May told him that she worked her shift as when it was her break, after her shift and her day off, Misty never left his side taking extra care of him. After hearing that Misty stuck by his side, making everything comfortable until he was better, he saw another side of the feisty-hothead girl when he first met her. Gary wasn't the only who has fallen for Misty, his sister May, loved Misty like the cutest baby sister. Especially when May had to cover and explain about the facts about sex and pleasure of both male and female bodies when Misty had shyly asked about it. May was happy that someone looked up to her and able to make a differences in ones life. Other than May, surprisingly, King S. Oak took a liking interest in Misty when he noticed that she somehow had calmed down his wild grandson and got him become a bit more serious of his role of being the next heir. For that, King S. Oak approved of Misty when Gary announced that he's planned on dating Misty.

One Early Morning - Out on Gary's Bedroom Balcony

Misty in a baby blue spaghetti strap, knee length sleepwear, spun in a full circle with arms wide open, looking up at the dark gloomy clouds, enjoying the rain. While Gary stood near by but under covers in a pair of green pants with a black tight tank. As he couldn't help to let out a smile and a yawn, wondering how Misty could be so full of energy in the morning. Misty turned to wave and flashed Gary a smile as she then leaned against the balcony railing, looking deep at the ocean's horizon. Gary walked up behind Misty, wrapping his arms around her waist as he got soaking wet by the rain. Even though he took the effort of staying out of the rain to stay dry, he couldn't after seeing her smile and knowing the fact that Misty enjoyed the feel of water. Gary and Misty once again spotted a faint aurora beam that shot up in the sky from the waters as Gary spoke up.

"You know, ever seen you came to the castle, this is like our 7th time catching aurora beams shooting up into the sky from the waters. I wonder why that is?" Gary asked looking down at Misty when she let out a cute nervous laugh.

"Heh, I uh, don't know!? Why question it? Let's just enjoy the aurora." Misty said as she looked away to stare back at the horizon.

"You know, we can always go down to the beach to the waters if you want. Since we are already wet from the cold raindrops, why not go for a swim?"

"I love the ocean water and all but being in the rain on your balcony is fine. Especially after I found out that you can't swim and finding out that you almost had two near water death incidents, no way. I don't want to risk you being taken away by the waves of water and you end up drowning again." Misty said as she turned her full body looking up at Gary.

"Hah, but it's not like I can't count on you giving me some air under water and saving me right? And after being back on the shore, we can argue and than your legs won't be function right. As I, your charming prince can carry you off to his castle."

"Hah, yeah and I can go back being a maid as you make my job a lot harder. Sure why not? But this time, I think I'll let you drown." Misty gave Gary a smirk as she felt both his hands on her cheeks as she caught a serious expression upon his face.

"Can you live with that guilt Misty?" Gary asked as he suddenly changed his expression into a flirty one. "If I'm gone, you'll end up missing my killer kisses that you oh-so-love." Gary bent down, pulling Misty's face towards his face, giving her a passionate kiss.

For the first few seconds, Misty didn't kiss back as she tried her best not to give Gary the satisfaction of being right about her loving his kisses. But as a few more seconds pass by, Misty gave in kissing back, wrapping her arms around Gary's neck when he let go of her cheeks. Lips still locked on to each other's, Gary started walking backwards slowly, pulling Misty along with him heading back into his room. The both of them finally made it onto Gary's bed as Gary was on top of Misty, exchanging rough but playful kisses. Gary then pulled away so the both of them can catch some air as he stared down at Misty. With Misty being wet and letting out cute panting sounds, which caused him wanting more of her. Not even a total of 20 seconds of their lips being apart and after taking off his tank, Gary took over Misty's lips again but this time with his tongue in her mouth right away. Misty not wanting to be fully taken over, wrestled with Gary's tongue with hers as Gary pulled away and placing kisses on her neck near her earlobes. Gary with his right hand ran his fingers on the other side of the neck and slowly trailing down towards her exposed collar bone and then lightly for the first time, brushing it onto one of Misty's breasts. Hearing no protest from Misty, while they were still kissing, Gary placed down his whole hand and lightly giving it a squeeze as he heard a tiny moaning sound escape from Misty's mouth. Gary thought it was a very cute tiny moan as it got him a bit more aroused and wanting to hear more from her, just by the touch of his fingers. Pulling away from Misty's breast, Gary slowly trailed his fingers down her stomach, then on the side and slowly making his fingers to the side of her outer thigh. While increasing his kisses, Gary slowly dragged his fingers towards Misty's inner thigh, slipping it under her nightwear, as he planned to linger further. But Gary quickly withdrew his hand from underneath when he heard a discomfort grunt from Misty and the felt the tighten grip on his right arm. As much as Misty loved Gary, she wasn't ready for him to explore down at her lower half.

"I'm sorry Gary, I'm just, uh—"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my mind and hand run wild. Even though it would be a first for the both of us besides kissing, you know I would love to do them with you. But I don't want to rush you on to do those kinds of things that you're not ready or make you uncomfortable. So until you are ready to do them with me. I'll wait for weeks, months and even years if I have too for you because I know we'll be together. I just can't see myself with anyone else—" Gary didn't get the chance to finish what he all wanted to say when he saw Misty's eyes full of tears. "Misty are you ok? Why are your eyes full of tears? Was it—"

Misty didn't let Gary finish his sentence when she suddenly pulled him down into hug. "It's just your words are so sweet. I'm just so happy to have great guy like you. These are tears of joy…" Misty tightened her hug, as it was only half true. While the other part was tears of sadness, knowing the fact that she would have to return back to her underwater world. She then loosened her grip and spoke up in a quiet shy tone into Gary's ear. "But if you want, you can still um, fondle my breasts?"

Gary pulled away chuckling as he looked straight down at a shy blushing Misty. "Heh, I'll keep that in mind next time." Gary then positioned himself up right, sitting at the edge of his bed. As he then helped Misty off her back so she could sit next to him. Gary then couldn't help to run his hand through Misty's medium length, wet hair as he let out a smile. "Your hair is growing out nicely. I like you with long hair so don't cut it anytime soon ok?"

Misty let out a faint smile as she grabbed a hold of Gary's hand and then squeezed it. "Don't worry. I'm not going to cut it anytime soon…" Misty said slowly as she then rested her head onto Gary's shoulder. _'At the speed of the growth of my hair, I have about at least a little over a month left…'_

**Now walking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow  
Just to prove I knew how  
It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love  
My will to quickly end it all  
So thought no end my need to fall**

Present Time – Midnight – Right Before Gary's Departure

Gary stared out into the horizon on his balcony as it just stopped raining and spotted the last aurora beam from the waters that somehow took shape of a heart. Gary slammed his hand on the railing out of frustration and being pushed over his limits. "Where the hells are you Misty? It's now been a little over a month now since you've been gone. Why did you leave me alone to be stuck with just memories of you? I can't go on living on just memories. Every time when it rains I see the aurora beams as I am left reminded of you. Without you here next to me, I'm on empty not sure what to do anymore as it's such a painful feeling to deal with. I rather just end my life than going through another lifeless day without you…" Gary recapping his last sentence and along with other things running through his mind, he finally came to a decision. To end his life in the depths of the ocean, since he knew Misty loved the ocean and it was how they both met. Gary stood on the balcony staring out at the horizon a bit longer before returning into his room to write a letter to his grandfather and sister.

Sometime during the fifth month of her stay, Misty randomly disappeared leaving Gary to put his royal studies and duties on paused for a whole month. So he could go out looking for Misty through out the kingdom hoping to find her as he had a feeling that she was still around due to his yin yang necklace was missing. When he wasn't out in the town, he was inside the castle waiting and hoping for her return while the guards looked for her. Gary spent most of his days and nights locked up in his room and of course when ever it rain, he'll be on his balcony until it stopped raining or when the different patterned aurora beams stopped. But every time being on the balcony he always kept on wondering where and why Misty had randomly left the next morning after a passionate night they shared and spent together. He knew she was acting a bit funny but he didn't think too much of it.  
  
FLASHBACK to the Night Before Misty's Departure

During her bathe in her own personal bath tub in her room, after being on Gary's balcony in the rain at night, Misty's felt the tingle through her legs when she was washing her long hair. After the tingle had stopped, Misty couldn't believe her time was up as she knew she had to return to the ocean within 24 hours. While sulking in the bath tub thinking to herself that she has one last night with Gary, Misty quickly finished washing up and got out of the tub wrapping a purple towel around her body and grabbing another towel to dry her hair. It was late at night as she and Gary already bid good night to each other and planned to go to bed after taking their separate baths. After tossing the towel that was drying her hair and the purple towel was still wrapped around, Misty slowly made her way out her bedroom door and walked across the dimmed hallway to Gary's bedroom door. Misty then slowly opened the door walking in to see Gary only in a pair of white pants as he pushed himself upwards on his bed to look over at her with a questioning look upon his face. Gary couldn't help but stared at Misty only in a towel as she walked up towards him and stood in front of him after shutting the door. But Gary saw the sadness upon her face when she was looking at him eye level.

"Misty, is something wron—" Gary got cut off when Misty took over his month with a forceful kiss when he was sitting at the edge of his bed. As he then kissed back while being pushed down onto his back. Gary then had both of his hand on both of Misty's cheeks when she made herself comfortable being on top of him, but only to have his right hand pulled away to be placed on top of her left breast over the towel. After hearing the moans and the increased forceful kisses, Gary placed his other hand on the other breast as his hand just went wild. After a few minutes of fondling with Misty's chest over the towel, Gary had to stop and restrain himself when Misty ran her finger tips at his lower torso that drove him crazy but left he a bit frustrated. He then lightly rolled Misty onto her back as he towered over and looking down at her with frustration upon his face. "Misty, I don't know what your sudden game play is, but you're not playing fair. You walk in here with just a towel without saying anything. Than pushing me down onto my back and start making out while you being on top? You really know how to pull the trigger to unleash my sexual hormones as it' a real cruel joke. You know that I'll wait for you when you're ready to take another step further in our relationship. But do you know how much frustration is going through me right now on how much I really want to see all of you underneath that towel of yours? Not to mention all the other things I want to do to you…" Gary caught the somewhat stunned expression on Misty's face as he then had to look away. "…Please leave. I don't know how much I can hold back with you being alone with me right now before I end up going wild on you."

Misty placed both of her hands on Gary's cheeks to turn it back to face hers. "Tonight, I plan to be all yours. As I want us to create memories of our love and feel the connection of our minds, bodies and souls as one…I love you Gary…" Misty said as tears escaped her eyes.

Gary then bent down to her face to lick the tears away as he couldn't stand seeing tears escaping her eyes. He then slipped one of his arms underneath her lower back as the other arm around her head, whispering in her ears. "Please don't cry. I didn't want to make you feel that you had to give all of yourself to me right now."

Misty hugged back and buried her face in Gary's hair. "No, you didn't make me feel that way just now. I had already decided before coming in here that I wanted the both of us for the first time to finally be as one. But I just don't know why the tears are coming down but please ignore them."

Gary lifted his body off on top of Misty, but still hunched over and staring down at her. As he used his right hand wiping away the remaining tears on her face with a faint smile. "How could I? It saddens me when I see you sad or crying. But I know something that will lighten both our moods." Gary didn't even give Misty a chance to reply back with a 'what' when he quickly took over her lips with a passionate kiss…

**Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)**

Misty lied in Gary's arms for a few more hours wide awake to make sure Gary was fully has fallen asleep, after becoming 'one' with him. Misty looked out the window to see it was still night fall and thinking to herself that now will be the best time to leave the castle without being noticed. After giving Gary a quick 'goodbye' kiss, Gary turned in his sleep letting go his hold on her. As Misty took the opportunity and slowly got out of Gary's bed trying not to wake him up in the process. Misty then grabbed the towel and once again wrapped it around her body and went over to Gary's night stand to grab his yin yang necklace as a reminder of him when she returns to the ocean. After putting on Gary's necklace around her neck, Misty made her way to the door and took one last look at Gary's sleeping face before having it to end it all. Since Gary showed Misty the entire secret passages through out the castle when they wanted to escape, Misty was out of the castle and on to the shore in no time without being noticed. Taking one last look at the castle, Misty walked straight into the water of the ocean. Right when her whole lower body was soaked, a glow took over her body as her light blue fin appeared with the towel still around her covering her upper body. Misty knew that she would have to end her human life style but it was really painful for her to know that Gary is going to be hurt when there's no explanation of her disappearance and also how they'll never see each other. No one but Misty and the ocean water could tell tears were coming down her cheeks as she started to swim towards the horizon to the Mer-City.

**I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down**

Back to Present Time

Gary managed to sneak pass the night shift guards and quietly taking out another ship to set sail out to the ocean horizon again, in a pair of purple pants and a black short sleeve collar shirt. But this time, Gary only took a small ship as he knew what lied ahead. While steering his ship, it started to rain as he wondered if he was going to get the chance to see the aurora beams from the waters for one last time. But about a few minutes later it ended up being his less concern when he started to feel the rapid waves hitting against his ship. Still have both his hands on the wheel, Gary didn't needed to see the silhouette of the Gyarados figure in the dark water of the night, to know it was them. This time he was well aware of the damage from Gyarados' attack and since he wanted to end his life in the ocean, he did one last challenge for himself. To see how far he can get his ship pass the Gyarados before being destroyed and tossed into the ocean to drown. Before the Gyarados popped up above the water surface, Gary steered his ship going further pass his last attempted. But this time when the 6 Gyarados popped up, forming a big circle, Gary and his ship was right in the middle of their Dragon rage. Before Gary knew it, the cyclone hit him in an instant and ripping apart the ship. As Gary once again went flying into the air before laying hard into the water.

**  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(In to space)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(I thought of just your face)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)**

After hitting the surface of the waters, Gary didn't bother grabbing a hold of anything as he sank deep down into the dark waters with the broken pieces of his ship. For some reason Gary decided to held on to his remaining air as he was roughly being shifted back and forth, side to side when the Gyarados swum deeper down the ocean. When Gary decided to crack his eyes open a little bit he saw a blurry rainbow beam as an image of Misty popped in his mind when he shut his eyes. About to lose conscious and feeling really drained, Gary let out all of his remaining air in his lungs. But he suddenly felt his pants and boxers being stripped off of him as with the remaining energy he opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of what seem to be Misty with her red long hair flowing. He didn't know what to think at first but a familiar pair of lips took over his mouth giving him air and along with something else into his mouth. After swallowing the air and the mysterious item which seems like a pebble, a bright glow took over Gary's body as he felt sharp pains through out his lower body as the transformation took play, knocking him unconscious. Misty wrapped her arms around Gary to hold him up as all his weight was on her shoulders. All Misty could do was waited and see if Gary was able to survive the magic pebble she gave him. It was a 50-50 percent of him living after turning to a merman permanently. About 5 minutes went passing by and no moments from Gary yet, Misty tighten her hug not wanting to give up hope as she still had 5 more minutes left. Not even a minute later, Misty felt Gary's arm twitched as it was a sign of him surviving. Gary felt a body against him as he pulled away and opened his eyes to see a clear vision of Misty smiling at him.

"Misty? Is that really you? Am I dead? Last thing I saw was your face before blanking out." Gary asked being really confused especially after checking out Misty to notice she had a fin instead of legs. "I must be dead because you're a mermaid right now." Gary gave Misty a confused look when he heard her laughing.

"Heehee, silly, you're not dead! I'm actually a mermaid and you should check yourself out too my mer-prince." Misty said with a big joyful smile as she pointed down at his lower body.

Gary still had his black collar shirt on as he looked down to see a dark blue fin for his lower half instead of legs. Really stunned at what he was seeing, he moved his fin and looked up at Misty. "What the? I'm a mer—"

"Merman indeed!" Misty said out excitedly and launched herself into Gary's arm for a big hug as he hugged.

"Um Misty would you explained what's going on to be exact?"

Misty pulled away giggling as she explained to Gary with the whole story of saving him the first time when his ship was wreck by the Gyarados when they were protecting the very true myth of the Mer-City, to the night why she left without any reason. As she told him that she took his yin yang necklace as a little token reminder of him. After taking that all in and being introduced to all her water Pokemon pets around the both of them, Gary found out that the aurora beams was from her water Pokemon pets when they were together as it was their way of saying 'hi' to her. And then when it was just him on the balcony during the month she was missing it was her out there at the horizon point with her water Pokemon pets. Every time when it rain, she ordered her pets to shoot out different kind of patterns hoping that he would someday decides to set sail out into the horizon to figure out where the beams were coming from since Gary once mention he wanted to go out to see where exactly it was shooting from but Misty convinced him not too. Gary let out a smirk at the fact that Misty knew him pretty well for the amount of time they spent together. But he finally told his reason why he was out in the ocean horizon was to end his life because she was no longer in his life and the fact that he knew she loved the ocean. After hearing Gary's reason, Misty told him that she was lucky to be able to reach him in time so she could give him the magic pebble that he had swallowed. Misty then told Gary that she and her sisters found a scroll on how to make a human into a permanently mermaid as long as the main ingredient was a personal belonging to that one human, but it was a 50-50 chance of surviving after that one human takes it. After hearing the last part from Misty, Gary's eyes widen.

"So I had a 50-50 chance of not surviving? So if I had planned to set sail out to the horizon to check out the aurora beams before reaching the area of Gyarados, you were going to give me that magic pebble? Knowing that I could have died, you still risked it and gave it to me?"

"Gawd, the way you say it makes it sound a lot worst than it is. But you would have died either way if you ever saw my whole body as a mermaid. Because my body would had let out a powerful aura that could have hurt or kill you. Due to the magic potion I took. So if I ever wanted to see you again I had to find a spell for you to be with me. Well you survived! Just look on the bright side, you can swim now."

"Hah, the bright side of all of this is being able to be with you now." Gary said as he went in for a quick kiss and pulled away. He than took off his shirt, since it won't be necessary to wear it anymore as he saw Misty pointing at his the side of his fin. Gary looked down to see his pattern symbol was his yellow and green yin yang. "So does every mer-people have a different symbol on their fin?"

"Yup! As you can see, I have a yellow star. Anyways, let me show you around and teach you the ways of how we mer-people do things around here underwater." Misty turned her body away from Gary but end up looking back at him when he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"How about teaching me the ways of how a merman and a mermaid mate?" Gary asked as he let out his cocky smile and stare.

Misty was left embarrassed and speechless to the point she was blushing. As she gave out a shy look on not sure how to answer after remembering the night she spent with Gary before returning back to the ocean. Gary then couldn't help but to start laughing out loud when he saw the priceless expression on Misty's. But after receiving glares from Misty, he apologized and told her that he'll once again wait for her when she is ready. Knowing this time for sure they will be together forever, living deep down underwater pass the ocean's horizon.

* * *

A/N: (12/25/06) Merry Christmas Everyone! w00t-w00t, 3rd songfic done! I hope all of ya liked my little gift to ya for X-Mas. Would love to hear a review on what you thought of it ; ) Much Hearts to all ya!

**http// lilineko . deviantart . com/ -**If you go here, you'll be able to see a few fan art drawing for 'My December' along with a few 'IWYTWM' scenes. Enjoy the fan arts and let me know what ya all think of it ; ) It's all thanks to ChaseVoid who convinced me to start drawing again ; )

Well thanks a bunchies for checking/reading 'My December'. Now I'll catch all of ya who have been R&R 'IWYTWM' in ch19, hopefully soon -.- Have to type everything up again due to hard drive crashed on the other computer and lost everything T.T Sorry for the extra wait but I have lots of things going on right now, so until than Ta-Ta for now!

Lili Neko


End file.
